


My Slugger Lover

by Noel_Slug



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crazy, Disturbing, Endgame, Fucked Up, I promise, Love, M/M, Multi, Read it anyway, Sexy, TY, Threesome - F/M/M, Weird, disgusting, dont read this, horrible, iggy - Freeform, im a horrible person, im so sorry, its not worth it, m/m - Freeform, mosher, my little pony - Freeform, sin - Freeform, slug - Freeform, slug/human, slugs - Freeform, slugsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel_Slug/pseuds/Noel_Slug
Summary: CAUTION: READ AT YOUR OWN RISKMichael and Noel meet but Noel is in his true form. They become friends but what happens when Mikes questions his sexuality? Warning: Suicidal thoughts could come from reading this. Rated Explicit for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Noel Fisher was lounging on his leaf. Since he's 33 years old, his parents left him. His mother was human and his father was a slug. Noel lives in the park so he can watch all the kids play, wishing to be a kid. Not a slig kid, a regular kid. One day, Noel is approached by a human. Noel has never seen one look at him like he was...important. The man spoke. "Hi. You look like a human head on a slug body and is really small. Why is that?"

Noel saw that this man was being serious and not a bully. "My mother was human and my dad was a slug. They fucked and had me. I'm Noel. What's your name?" Noel didn't curse unless he wanted to.

"My name is Michael, I have a J in front of my name but I keep what that stands for a secret so..." The man, Michael, looked about Noels age.

"Can I call you Ja-mikey if we can be friends?" Noel was beaming with excitement.

"We can be friends and no. Friends respect friends. You can call me Michael or Mike. Sorry, Noel." Michael gave Noel a sorry look.

"Anyway, why are you here? You don't look like a child. I mean, you look good for your age..." Noel regretted saying that but you know...he's a slug. What did he know?

"I'm not that young, Noel. I'm (probably) 38." Michael patted Noel on his small, slime covered back with his index finger.

"We're not that far apart. I'm 33. In human years, of course. My mom taught me that." Noel smiled at the memory of his mother.

"Is your mother..." Michael's voice faded. His smile faltered.

"Oh no! My mother took my father somewhere. I think she took him to war. He was a navy slug... Brave slugdier.." Noel looked back at Michael from the sky.

"Noel, I can take you home with me! I mean, I'm lonely anyway. I won't hurt you. I'll protect you from everything." Michael smiled at Noel.

Noel took a minute to think. A stranger wanted to take a slug/human hybrid home? Why? "Okay. I trust you Mikes." Michael rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Alright, let's go!" Mikes pulled the leaf apart from the rest of the bush. He rushed to his car, opened the door, buckled Noel in the passenger side, closed the door and drove. Mikes made a turn onto Slug Road. He pulled into his driveway and turned to speak to Noel. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Noel rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we're gonna have sex. Chill. I want to live with my only friend. I'm positive. Not HIV positive though." Noel winked and Mikes cringed at him.

"You've got some sense of humor...for a slug. I'm kidding, don't cry, craft!" Mikes laughed at his Dan and Phil reference and looked at Noel.

"You know about sex but not the love of Dan and Phil? Come on, Noel!" Mikes needed to show Noel the life of a Phannie so they could make Phan jokes all day. It certainly didn't help that Mikes was a brony as well. Oops.

"Teach me then, Mikes. I'd love to learn about this Dan and Phil. They sound nice." Noel had no idea what he was getting into.

"Let's just get you settled down first, Noel." Mikes went inside and put Noel on his bed side table.

"I don't know if you want your own room on you want to stay on my house plants in here." Mikes wanted Noel to be as comfortable as can be.

"House plant in here sounds nice. Mikes, I can become human sized but still have a slug body.." Noel looked down.

"Noel, it will be fine. Become human sized." Mikes turned around as Noel became human sized. He was 5'7.

"You can look now." Mikes turned around and was amazed at what he saw. Noel could stand. He balanced on his tail but his face...Mikes saw that Noel's features were more defined and he was almost...beautiful? No. Michael was NOT gay. Nope. Never. Zipo. 0% gay. Or that's what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It was midnight and Noel was asleep in the room next to Michael. He put a bunch of leaves on the bed for Noel to be comfortable. Michael could not stop thinking about Noel. When he became human sized it sparked something in Mikes. What the hell was he supposed to do? This was impossible. He was attracted to a slug! A slug! He decided not to act on it but he wasn't the only one thinking about being attracted to someone.

Noel was dreaming about Michael. It was odd. Pretty odd.. It was erotic... Slime and semen was quite a mixture. Noel woke up in a cold sweat. He whispered to himself. "Holy shitbuckets... I'm attracted to a human." Noel hasn't experienced anything like this. The only time he experienced anything sexual was when those 2 teenagers fucked in the park near his bush. He decided to brush it off and go back to sleep.

In the morning, Noel slithered into the kitchen and went onto the computer. He didn't know how to spell so he spoke into the voice command quietly. "How do I make coffee?" Google did it's thing and got back to Noel with something called a YouTube video. He followed the steps that were instructed to put on a pot of coffee. He does have hands, if you were thinking he didn't. Noel tried to be as quiet as could be so Mikes could sleep. When Mikes woke up, he was pleased to find the coffee pot turned on.

"Wow, Noel! Where'd you learn to make coffee?" Noel turned around.

"Something called a "YouTube" showed me. It was pretty easy. I hope I did it right." Noel smiled at Mikes.

"I'm sure you did well. We have a long day today. Today is Tuesday. You may not know why that's important but I'll fill you in later." Mikes made his cup of coffee and took a sip. "Noel! This is amazing. You're going to have to make coffee again later." Mikes winked at Noel.

"Thank you, Mikes! What do we have to do today?" Noel questioned.

"Well, I have to go play a game with my online gaming buds in half an hour and then after that which is like 2 hours, I will fill you in." *cough* Hopefully in the dirty way too. *cough*

"Okay! I'll just go...explore outside! How long is this gaming stuff gonna be?" Noel asked smoothing out his slime.

"Should be an hour. Go have fun! See you in an hour." Mikes went to his computer after Noel went outside. On the computer, Mikes clicked the team speak 3 icon and joined the group chat. In the chat was his best friend who was 15 years old, Dole Roster, A.K.A, fattygogo54321. "Hey, fatty! What are we playing today?" Mikes usually called Dole by his username in front of the other guys.

"We're gonna play GMOD! MINECRAFT RULES, BRAH! I'm going to go get some food cause a guys gotta eat. brb." Dole muted his mic as he left.

"Hey, JamikesTheBoy!" Ugh, it was his least favorite bud of all, Nordan Flunke. Nordan was gay. His boyfriend made fun of him for playing "such childish games." His boyfriend's name is Bick Mizzo. He had an old boyfriend named Donnie Moto. He was lit. Nordan is just a fucking prick. That's all too it.

"Alright, I'm back. Nordan, leave Jamikes alone, you ignorant slut. Let's get this game on the road!" Dole shouted through everything. When the game was over, Mikes left everything and called Noel back in.

"So, tonight at 5:00, we're gonna watch My Little Pony. It's a show about ponies who are adorable and are my gurls! My favorite is Pinkie Pie but you can like anyone else." Mikes was beaming with excitement. He was a hardcore brony. He knew the "Proud to Be a Brony" song by heart. He was such a freaking brony, he got broners from the show.

"Okay, Mikes! I can't wait." Noel smiled. At 5:00, Mikes called Noel inside to watch My Little Pony. Noels favorite pony is Rainbow Dash! She was a Pegasus and a member of the Wonderbolts.

"RAINBOW DASH IS AMAZEBALLS! I LOVE HER!" Noel screamed at the top of his lungs. Besides him was Mikes, touching his broner was staring at Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie is better! I love you!" Mikes clamped his hands over his mouth.

"You love me? I'm a slug. A slug, is a slug. No matter where you go." Noel sang.

"Love is just love. That's what I sayyyyyyy." Mikes tried to sing.

"Slime is slime! This is surely soo ohhhhhhhhh hohohohohhhhooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Noel was crying at this point.

"And love should be love! Either wayyy." Oh, now Mikes was crying too.

"But this SLUG IS NOT A HUMAN! THIS IS NOT THE LOVE I KNOW!" Noel got louder.

"I WOULD TRADE IT ALL AWAY! IF YOU'D LOVE ME BACK AND STAY!" Mikes also got louder.

"THIS LIFE IS NOT THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!" They sang together.

"IT'S JUST A WORTHLESS LOVE! With out youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" They finished. Mikes rushed over and kissed Noel Sure, he was slimey, but it was worth it. Mikes was gay. 100% Yep. No deny. He was gay for Noel and he knew that. How far could this go?


	3. Chapter 3

Jamikes pulled away from his slugger lover to look him in the face. “Noel, I-I’m soo sorry.”  
Noel looked Jamikes deeply in the eyes. “I liked it, Mikes...It’s...the start of something new.”  
Jamikes had to resist the urge to kiss Noel again. “It feels so right to be here with you.” Mikes got up, ran his hand through Noel’s hair and sighed. “Let’s go to bed.” Mikes would tell Fatty all about his sexy slugger in the morning but for now, he needed sleep. “Good night, Mikes.” Noel slithered to his bed while Mikes walked to his.  
Laying in his bed Jamikes couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss. He liked Noel so much but being attracted to a slug was wrong. Fuck, being attracted to a male slug was insane. Even  
though it seemed wrong, it felt so right. What is wrong with him? What was he going to do? He decided that sleep was best for now and they could talk about it in the morning.  
Noel returned to his normal size. He didn’t understand why Jamikes thought it was wrong to be in love with a man! Let alone a slug. It made him feel an emotion he’s never felt before. Jealousy. He needed to destroy his best bud, Fattygogo. Noel heard Mikes talk about this boy for HOURS and it made him sad. If Mikes didn’t want any slug booty, he wasn’t getting any booty until he admits his love for Noel. Or maybe he could talk about his feelings? He’d decide in the morning.  
When Jamikes woke up he decided to make breakfast for Noel. He made eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. He would give Noel a nice meal and then they would talk about the slug in the room. He didn’t know what he was going to say. He liked Noel, he really did but how could he be with a slug/human hybrid? He really didn’t know what to do.  
Noel woke up to the smell of food he’s attempted to make Mikes. He became human size and slithered into the kitchen. “Mikes, we need to talk. I have feelings for you that I never thought I’d ever have for a human!” Mikes looked at Noel with his mouth wide open. He didn’t expect Noel to burst out like that. He knew Noel as the smol shy slug he met at the park, not the slug that want’s to fuck him. “Um, Noel, I know. I feel that way too but I just..” Mikes faded off and Noel heard something he never heard before. His glass heart shattering. Mikes quickly noticed Noel’s feelings and stopped him immediately. “No, no, no, not like that! I never saw myself with a slug is all. I would like to...try?” Mikes shrugged. Noel looked at him with disbelief. “End your relationship with Fattygogo then we’ll talk.” Mikes gasped. “Dole is my best friend! Not my boyfriend!!! Chill out, sluggy boi..” Noel glared at him for the nickname “I don’t trust him. He probably wants to get with you but if we’re going to try, I don’t want him in the way.” Mikes sighed “Look, Dole’s straight, hell, i thought i was straight until i met you. I have NEVER had feelings for him and I never will, it’s not like that. I don’t know what you did but the moment i met you i felt my life changing. I like you, but I can’t give up my friends for you. You gotta trust me, I just want you.” Noel was close to tears. “Fine, fine. But only if we get to snuggle and watch My Little Pony together.” Mikes felt his heart swell. “Of course! Rainbow Dash can’t wait. This is why i love Thursdays!!” Noel smiled. “I don’t know what a Thursday is but if you like it, I’m in.”  
Mikes just laughed “there's so much I’m gonna have to teach you, Noel but if you stick with me I’ll make it worth your while.” Noel looked up at him. “Of course I’ll stay with you mikes, theres nowhere else i’d rather be.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOEL AND MIKES FINALLY DO IT

The next morning after their touching conversation, it was quite awkward, or at least Noel acted that way. Jamikes thought he was pretty, handsome, and awkward all at the same time.  
“Good morning, Noel.” Mikes sang. Noel opened his eyes wide.  
“G-good morning, Michael.” Noel stuttered. Mikes frowned.  
“Noel babe, it’s okay. Everything is okay.” Mikes whispered in a sexy voice. “Nothing has changed between us, baby. We’re getting closer. I really, really, really, care about you.” Mikes had a hint of sadness in his voice.  
“Mikes, I really can’t do this. I really like you too but you’re human and I’m inexperienced…” Noel trailed off.  
“I can teach you… Come to my bedroom.” Mikes whispered in Noel’s ear.  
“Jamikes, are you asking me to have the sex?” Noel got excited.  
“I guess I am.” Mikes laughed.  
“Mikes, I would love to have the sex with you..” Noel winked. Mikes grabbed Noel’s hand and led him into the bedroom.  
“Lay down.” Mikes growled into Noel’s ear. Noel quickly obliged and laid down on the bed with his ass up.  
“You ready, baby? Mikes got behind Noel, lube, and condoms in his hand.  
“Yes, Mikes.. Give it to me!” Noel mimicked what the teenagers said when they were at their climax.  
“God, you’re so hot like this. This may hurt though, baby.” Noel nodded and got ready. Mikes put lube on his fingers and breached Noel’s entrance. He pushed one finger in slowly. Noel whimpered. “Shh baby, it’ll get better.” After Mikes entered his second finger, Noel discovered that Mikes was right. Noel moaned loudly and Mikes groaned. “Fuck…” Mikes whispered.  
“Shove it in, Mikes, please!” Noel was practically begging.  
“Beg for it, Noel. Tell me how much you want it.” Mikes entered another finger and started pumping.  
“I really need it Mikessss! Please just FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME PLEASE! I’LL MURDER ANYONE FOR IT JUST PLEASE! FUCK! ME! OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!” Noel was shocked at what he said. Did he really mean it? On the other hand, Mikes was intrigued.  
“Alright baby, save that for another time.” With that, Mikes rolled on a condom, lubed his dick up, and pushed into Noel. Mikes reached forward and gripped Noel’s dick and started stroking Noel. Noel began begging again.  
“Harder, fuck me harder, Mikes!” Noel screamed. Since Noel just got his cherry popped, he came and so did Mikes. They both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, their limbs tangled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Mikes wake up, but do they have regrets? Stay tuned to find out. >:)

In the morning, Mikes looked to his right to see he was in bed with Noel. He felt a little exposed so he peeked under the blankets and put them down quick. He fucked Noel.... Holy shit. He decided to process this for a bit. After a minute, he started to think he was the reason they were naked and close. He sighed.  
"Fuck." He whispered. Noel stirred next to him. Mikes felt something slimy on his thigh. He put his hand under the cover to feel what is it. Noel gasped when Mikes hand grazed over it. Mikes figured it was Noel's dick and jerked his hand from under the covers. Noel was now awake.  
"Morning, Mikes..." Noel said sleepily. Mikes wondered if he had any regrets.  
"Noel, good morning. How are you feeling?" Mikes asked.  
"I'm feeling kind of...sore?" Fucking shit. "How do you feel?" Noel asked.  
"I.. I really don't know how I feel. I woke up shook and now I feel kind of better because you're awake." Mikes said. Noel looked surprised. Mikes spoke fast. "DOYOUHAVEANYREGRETS?" Noel opened his eyes up wide.  
"What?" Noel said confused.  
"Regrets! Do you have any?! After all, you slept WITH A HUMAN, YOU STUPID FUCKING SLUG!!!! I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I SLEPT WITH A SLUG!" Mikes screamed. Noel looked upset.  
"Yeah, I regret sleeping with a fucking prick." Noel spat. With that, Noel got up and slithered away quickly. Mikes got up to go after him and remembered he was naked. Mikes got dressed and called out for Noel.  
"Noel! Noel, I'm sorry." Mikes felt a tear slip down his cheek. "Fuck me..." Mikes cried and laid down on the floor.

~Noel~  
Noel slithered through the park. He was so fucking pissed! Mikes was complicated and there was no hope for him. Noel remembered the night where he and Mikes fought and after everything died down, Mikes whispered to Noel that the only hope for him was Noel. He said he'd stay but the next time that happened, he was gone. So here he is, looking as pathetic as can be, crying over someone who would never understand what he goes through to find love.  
"Hey, you!" A platypus called from his bush. Noel looked up.  
"Me?" Noel asked.  
"Yeah, you. I'm Cameron. I'm a platypus/human hybrid and you sort of look like a slug/human hybrid." Cameron said. Noel was shocked. Another animal hybrid? Maybe this was meant to be.  
"I am, actually. I'm Noel." Noel smiled.  
"Nice to meet you, Noel." Cameron got closer to him. "Now, why do you have tears on your beautiful face?" Cameron whispered, holding Noel's face.  
"I slept with a human who made it very clear he wanted me but he called me a slug and a bunch of other shit so I-I left.." Noel said. Cameron looked mad.  
"You don't need him. He would never understand what you go through to be accepted every day! I'll be your friend, Noel." Cameron smiled. Noel hugged Cameron.  
"Thank you so much, Cam." Noel cried.  
"You're so welcome, Noelly." Cameron kissed Noel's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Cameron talk more and get closer. Mikes talks to Dole. WARNING: GAY SLURS

Noel and Cameron pulled away. Cameron wiped the tears off of Noel's face.  
"Don't cry anymore, Noel. If you do, I will be very upset with you." Cameron said. Noel nodded quickly.  
"Okay, I promise, I'll be okay." Noel said. Cameron backed up.  
"Alright! We have to celebrate our friendship!" Cameron said. Noel nodded. Just after that, Noel's phone went off. Mikes got him a phone. Noel checked his messages.  
Mikes: Noel, plz cum bck.  
Noel: fuck urself mikes  
Mikes: plz babe i miss u  
Noel: This user has blocked your number  
Mikes: Fuck u Noel.  
~end of messages~  
Cameron read the messages behind Noel.  
"What a prick!" Cam said.  
"I said the same thing to him when I left."  
"Do you wanna hear something...crazy?" Noel said.  
"I love crazy." Cam said.  
"Well my life has been a series of words in my face but suddenly I meet you." Noel sang.  
"I was thinking the same thing, cause' like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own love. And maybe it's hybrids talking, or your sweet face." Cam sang.  
"But with you."  
"But with you." They sang.  
"I found my place." Cam.  
"I see your face." Noel. They sang and fell deeper in love. Fuck Mikes. Who needed him? Nobody did!  
~time skip~  
"Noel, I'm so glad I met you, I really am." Cameron smiled. Noel blushed.  
"So am I, Cam. You really know how to make a guy feel special." Noel leaned a bit closer to Cameron's face. Cam got closer gradually. Finally, their lips met and Noel felt fireworks, magic, everything. So did Cameron. Noel never thought he'd fall in love after Mikes. Mikes...I wonder how he's doing..  
~Michael~  
Mikes cried for days. He decided to call Dole.  
"Hello?" Dole said.  
"Dole! It's me, Michael. Noel left me and I'm too upset please help." Mikes cried. Dole gasped.  
"I'm on my way, babe." Dole said and hung up. Mikes heart fluttered. After Dole arrived, they hugged for a long time.  
"Hey, Moikey." Dole said.  
"Hey, Doley." Mikes smiled. "I realized I belong with you, Dole. Please, take me away from here." Mikes cried. Dole smiled.  
"Sure thing, hun. Lemme get some food first. I'm mad hungry, I could eat my Aunt B." Dole said. Mikes admired that Dole could eat.  
"Alright, Dole. I love you. Just keep living. I won't mess up this time." Mikes said.  
"Thanks, Mikes, I love you too. Please, get over Slug boi. He never deserved you." Dole said.  
~Time skip~  
"I can't believe Noel left you...You're so....beautiful." Dole said quietly.  
"Thanks, Dole.." Mikes blushed. "I um- I texted Noel and he blocked my number." He whispered, looking down.  
"Hey, you don't need that. You have to move on. Nothing lasts forever, Mikes." Dole said.  
"You're right, Dole. I have to move on...and I know exactly how." Mikes said, smirking. Dole looked very confused. Then it clicked.  
"Oh! I get it. Are you sure? I mean..I have no problem with it." Dole said.  
"I'm sure, I've never been surer!" Mikes said. Dole felt a bit guilty.  
"Maybe you should try to find Noel, get closure, and then this.." Dole suggested. Mikes nodded.  
"He's probably at his bush. Let's go." Mikes said. They drove and when Mikes arrived, he saw what he never wanted to see. Noel kissing another....man. Mikes felt his heart break but kept his head up high. Noel deserved someone who understands him. Noel heard sniffling and turned around.  
"Oh my Chuck, What the fuck are you doing here?" Noel shouted. Cameron got angry.  
"Is this the prick?" Cameron asked.  
"Yeah.." Noel said, looking down. Cameron started screaming.  
"YOU PRICK! HOW COULD YOU PASS UP A BEAUTIFUL CREATURE LIKE HIM!? GO FUCK YOURSELF AND GO FUCK SOME HUMAN WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU. YOU COULD NEVER WALK A DAY IN HIS SLIME. GET THE FUCK OUT AND NEVER COME BACK UNLESS NOEL SAYS." Cameron screamed. Noel smiled at his platypus lover.  
"I'll squash you, faggot." Mikes said to Cameron. Noel started getting angry.  
"Well, not for nothing Mikes but you were the one who slept with a male slug." Noel said smoothly. Mikes grabbed Dole and went back home. He has never been so heart broken. Fuck Noel. Fuck Cameron. Fuck everything. All he wanted to do was fuck Dole. And that's what he did. Cameron and Noel both wanted to wait and do things right. They were so in love and that scared the shit out of Noel. He fell in love right after he fell out of it. He was screwed either way so what the hell?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> touchy

~6 months later~  
Noel and Cam got closer. Noel was falling apart and Noel knew it was because of Michael. Noel would ask to do things while Cameron made it perfectly clear he didn't need to ask. Noel's downfall was Mike and even Noel knew it.  
"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Noel screamed. Cameron ran to his assistance.  
"Nothing is wrong with you, honey. You're perfectly fine." Cameron promised. He hugged his slugger lover.  
"I'm just so....messed up. I want to do things but I'm too scared you'll yell at me, I'm so sorry, Cam!" Noel said. Cameron kissed his head.  
"I love you, Noel. I will do whatever I have to do to fix you. I promise." Cameron swore.  
"You can't fix me, I'm not broken..." Noel whispered. Cameron shook his head.  
"Noel, honey, you are broken, but don't worry, I'm going to fix you no matter what." Noel nodded.  
"If you say so, Cam." Noel said. Cameron pulled away from Noel and wiped his tears away.  
"I promise, baby." Cam said.  
~Mikes~  
"DOLE!" Mikes screamed.  
"WHAT?!" Dole screamed back.  
"GET YOUR FAT FUCKING ASS IN HERE!!" Mikes screamed but instantly regretted because of what happened last night...  
"FUCK YOU! I SEE WHY NOEL LEFT YOU. BYE BITCH!" Dole said. He packed up and left Mikes without a single goodbye. They were never going to work out anyway.  
"WHY AM I SUCK A FUCK UP?!" Mikes screamed.  
~Noel~  
"Cam!" Noel called.  
"Yes, hun?" Cam replied lovingly.  
"I love you." Noel said. He really wanted Cam to know.  
"I love you too and I hope you know I'll do whatever for you. I'd kill for you." Cam promised.  
"Then kill me! I'm so tired, Cam." Noel said and Cameron flipped out.  
"Do NOT say that. Can't you see that I need you?! I know we just met but you're my whole world, Noel! Just please, stop. Stay with me because I love and need you, goddammit." Cameron said, starting to cry.  
"Okay, okay...I'm sorry, Cam. Please don't cry." Noel said, starting to join in on the crying.  
"I love you, Noel.." Cam whispered. Noel felt his heart being put together gradually over time. Hopefully, Cam will save him.  
"Why me? Why couldn't you...date a sloth named Peyton?!" Noel even found his own words random.  
"Because you're not a sloth named Peyton!" Cam said. Couldn't Noel see Cam wanted him and only him? What the fuck was going on?  
"What's so great about me? I'll somehow fuck something up!" Noel said. Cameron felt his heart pound in his chest. Something about this made him fall even more in love with Noel.  
"Why are you asking me this?" Cameron asked, his voice breaking.  
"I need you to be honest and happy, Cam. I'm not perfect." Noel said, never breaking eye contact.  
"You may not be perfect but you're perfect for me." Cameron said truthfully. Noel smiled.  
"Okay." Noel said and closed his eyes. He felt his life getting brighter and brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep.

~1 year later~ Noel and Cameron have fought, yes, but always recovered. Cameron loved Noel and Noel loved Cam.  
"Noel, how are you feeling?" Cam asked. Noel has been down lately. Even after a year and six months, he was still broken but almost whole.  
"I'm feeling, okay." Noel said and smiled.  
"Are you sure?" Cam asked cautiously.  
"I'm okay, I promise!" Noel said. Cameron nodded.  
"If you say so, but I have a question." Cameron said nervously. Noel looked pretty much confused and scared.  
"Ye?" Noel tried to sound calm but on the inside, he was shaking with fear.  
"Um, well, you know, so, um, well.." Cameron rambled on.  
"Spit it out, Cam." Noel said. He just wanted to know so he could calm down for once!  
"MARRYMEPLEASE?" Cam said really quickly.  
"Slower, please." Noel said, confused.  
"Will you marryme?" Cam said the last bit faster but Noel understood and sighed in relief.  
"Yes!" Noel said and literally didn't know what to do so he just smiled at Cam.  
"YOU HEARD?! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Cameron screamed. He slipped a ring he snatched from a teenagers pile onto Noel's slimy finger.  
~Mikes~  
Michael lost all his money. He used it all on liquor to get over Dole and Noel. God, Noel. He was gonna be fucked up for life. So now, Mikes lives in a refrigerator box next to another homeless couple. Their names are Bean and Frispy. They're both men. They were just rejected by everyone. So Mikes isn't alone totally but he is. His heart is with Noel and his patience is with Dole. Mikes was becoming the man his father told him he'd be. Guess you can't escape the fate. So you see, being a piece of shit gets you nowhere. That's why Noel got another chance in love. He found someone who would make him happy while Mikes is sleeping in a box on the side of the road.  
~Noel~  
Noel wonders about Mikes sometimes, like, how he and Dole are doing, or if he broke up with Dole. Noel wants to laugh in his face and show him how Mikes ruined him but still, he found someone to love him.  
"Noel!" Cam called.  
"Yes, Cammy?" Noel said back.  
"I was just walking home and I saw that piece of shit on the street in a box next to 2 bums." Cam laughed.  
"He got what he deserved, that dick." Noel smiled.  
"He sure did, Noel. He even asked about you. I told him we were getting married and he was shitting bricks. It was hilarious!" Cam said. Noel smiled. He deserved it all. There was no stopping Noel and Cam.  
"Take me, Cam." Noel whispered. Cam looked confused but then it clicked.  
"Oh, OH! Okay! Um, are you sure? I mean-" Noel cut Cam off.  
"I've done it before, Cam..unfortunately, Mikes took my um, v card. *cough*" Noel looked around awkwardly.  
"Fuck, okay, yeah that's okay!" Cam said. Noel and Cam when to a private leaf and had the sex.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sinning

"Wow, Cam, I didn't think things could feel  _that_  good." Noel said, panting.

"I know, right?" Cameron laughed.

"I thought you wanted to wait till we were married, though? Not that I'm complaining." Noel said, looking into Cam's eyes.

"Well, I mean, I thought I did but you, and I just, it was good, and I'm not complaining either." Cameron said nervously. Noel smiled.

"I mean, I'm glad we did it." Noel said. Cam nodded.

"How was it with Michael?" Cam asked. Noel was fine with this question, it's the past, after all!

"Not as good as this. Plus, things were awkward after and I'm feeling pretty good right now. How are  _you_ feeling?" Noel said and asked.

"I feel like I'm on a high and I  _just can't_ come down yet." Cameron said smiling. Noel smiled at him.

"We have stuff to do today. Get up and ready, my love." Noel said while standing up but was shocked to see he had two legs.

"CAM WHAT THE FUCK!? I... I NEVER KNEW THIS COULD HAPPEN!" Noel was afraid and confused. Cam got up and had a human body, as well.

"Holy shit....I'VE HEARD THAT IT'S TRUE LOVE!" Cam gasped and so did Noel.

"So does this mean..." Cameron nodded at Noel.

"It sure does." Cam smiled.

"So, I'm.." Noel said.

"Yep." Cam said back.

~Mikes~

"Yo, Mike." Frispy whispered.

"What?" Mike whispered back.

"Wanna have a threesome with me and Bean?" Frispy smirked.

"Sure!!!" Mikes smiled.

It was absolutely disgusting. Frispy was female!!! And some painter found her ripped thong in a bucket and threw the paint at us. It was disgusting! I really can't describe how much bleach and therapy the neighbors are going to need. Fucking disgusting. I want to commit suicide because of thinking about it. Geesus. Anyway!

~Noel~

~A month later~

Noel and Cam are at Town Hall. Since they're humans now, they decided to sign a marriage license. And get married, of course. 

"I love you, Cam."

"I love you too, Noel."

They kissed, signed the licenses, and were officially married. Noel took Cam's last name. Noel Fisher went to Noel Monaghan. They celebrated. A LOT. Mikes became a dope smoking hippie and lived his life in a cardboard box.

 

 

(Still more to this, next chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sinned


End file.
